My HOA version of Season 3
Episode 1: House of Sibuna (Ambers phone) Amber: hey Nina, what time does your plane land? Nina: err well I won't becoming back for two weeks, grans sick Amber: what! That's just let me down! (Amber get's out of the car and goes into the house) Trudy: Amber! Everyone's been waiting for you Amber: thanks Truds, it's so good to have you back! (Amber walks into the living room) Alfie: hey Ambs Joy: hey Fabian: Nina with you? Amber: no, she's not coming back until two weeks time, her grans sick Fabian: thanks Amber Mick: hey Mars Mara: er, hey Mick... Jerome: move it meat head she's taken Mick: girlfriend stealer! Joy: Mick, Jerome! Shut up! (Lunch) Eddie: er yacker pass me the peas? Patrica: even though where dating you still call me Yacker? Eddie: you call me slime ball Patrica: fair enough Amber: ''Sibuna meeting, Midnight the attic. Pass it on! '' Alfie, Fabian and Patrica) Okay (Victor walks in) Victor: everyone due to you all being tired I advise you to get an early night All: what! Patrica: Victor, we are sixteen. We are parcticlay adults Victor: Miss Williamson no cheek! Or your going to be cleaning my office Patrica: (rolls eyes) even precious Corbiere? (Everyone laughs) Victor: go get your tooth brush and clean my office... and yes you shall clean Corbierre! Patrica: (sighs) fine... see you later guys (Midnight, the attic) Amber: Sibuna meeting will now take place. Fabian: maybe we shouldn't do a Sibuna meeting, not with out Nina Amber: okay then... what should we do now? Patrica: well I bought up some cookies Amber: lets dig in! (Nina and Ambers room, the room glows) Episode 2: House of Clues (School, Eddie walks over to Patrica) Eddie: hey Yacker (Peddie kiss) Patrica: whats up with you. You seem more, cheery? Eddie: (nervously) err well my mom and dad wanted you to come to dinner tonight, my moms in town so... want to come? Patrica: err yeah, sure I haven't got anything planned. Bye got to go to back to the house (Eddie leaves, outside the house a taxi pulls up) Taxi Driver: this the right stop? Nina: yeah, did I give you the money? Taxi Driver: yes (drives off) Nina: I'm back! (Walks back into the house) Amber: Nina! Your back early! Nina: hi, turns out my gran had a really bad cold. Did I miss any drama? Amber: no, it's kinda boring without you being here Nina: glad to know. (Fabian walks in looking down on his phone) Fabian: hey Amber I keep on getting these weired- NINA! Nina: Fabes! (Fabina hug) Fabian: your back early Nina: yeah. Gran had a cold Amber: sorry to break up a Fabina moement but what where you saying Fabian? Fabian: oh yeah, I keep on getting these weired signals from the house Nina: first day back and a mysterys been discovered, nice work (Dinner) Alfie: so you and the Orisan huh Patrica? Mara: Orisan? What's that? Jerome: err, nothing just Eddie's- nickname Mara: why can't it be something like Ed? Nina: I think Eddie likes the name Orisan Eddie: yep (rolls eyes) (Night, Amber is looking through her closet) Amber: where's my heels when I need them? (turns around to see glowing light, screams) (Restarant) Eddie: there you are, you should of been here like five minutes ago Patrica: sorry I was just getting ready Eddie: listen, my mom is kinda picky on the girls I date so... good luck (Eddie and Patrica sit down) Eddie: mom this is Patrica. my girlfriend Patrica: (waves) hello Mrs Miller: nice to meet you Trisha Patrica: it's Patrica Mrs Miller: so tell us about your self Clarissa? Patrica: it's Patrica. I was born in England, I have a twin sister called Piper,. Oh I have a best friend called Joy Mrs Miller: is red your natural hair colour? Patrica: no, it's brown but I dyed it Mrs Miller: I see... remember Skyler, now she was a nice girl, so well mannered and well kind Patrica: whose Skyler? (turns to Eddie) Eddie: no one, just some girl I knew back in America Mrs Miller: (laughs) some girl! You two were crazy in love, I rember you two sneaking out at nig- Mr Sweet: Well Patricas a lovley girl. And that was the past, Patrica: I think I better go Mrs Miller: so soon, the conversation was getting good (Patrica storms off, back at the house Patrica's room) Joy: so how rude was she? Patrica: she bought up one of his ex girlfriends Joy: oh Mara: so what's going to happen with you and Eddie? Patrica: I don't know. Odvisouly his mum doesn't like Peddie so, whatevers the best for her Joy: don't worry, we'll make sure Eddie doesn't come near you Mara: err, well I got to go me and Jerome have a date so bye. Hope you sort this out (Mara leaves, Nina runs in) Nina: guys Amber's missing! Episode 3: House of Sorry Patrica: what! Nina: she's gone, no sign of her Joy: are you sure she's not shopping? Nina: she wouldn't go shopping at night... wait the singals that Fabian kept on getting from the house maybe they have something to do with this! (Mourning, Breakfast, Saturday) Mick: it's quiet in here. Patrica and Eddie, how come your not sitting next to each other? Joy: don't ask Mick Jerome: my geuss is that they broke up Patrica: close to breaking up Eddie: I told you my mom is picky of the girls that I date Jerome: (laughs) mummy troubles Sweetie? Mara: Jerome- any thing about Amber? Patrica: Nina and Fabian are looking for her Mara: how can she disapear just like that (snaps her fingers) Patrica: I have no idea (Patrica's rooom, Eddie walks in with chocolates and flowers) Eddie: hey Patrica: err get out! Eddie: you are still my girlfriend Patrica: excuse me! You don't own me! Eddie: I didn't mean it like that Patrica: just get out Eddie. I think it's time that we break up. Stay friends Eddie: Patrica- (Peddie broke up :( don't worry they will get back together but will have a few obsecales in their way) Episode 4: House of Searching (Nina and Fabian in Nina's room) Nina: found anything? Fabian: no. I just see shoes Nina: hey, I think I found something! (pulls out a note) the walls! The walls! It's from Amber but what does she mean? (Living room, Joy sits down on the sofa) Joy: heard you and Patrica broke up Eddie: did she tell you? Joy: the walls have ears, I was standing outside the door Eddie: any tips on how to get her back? Joy: just let it calm down Eddie: my mom's still in town she's got a surprise for me Joy: what is your mum like? Eddie; you don't wanna know Joy: what is she the mother from your worst nightmares? (laughs, Eddie's phone beeps) Eddie: oh great Joy: whose Skyler? Skyler: me! Joy: err what are you doing here? Skyler: I'm new I'm from America and Eddie's girlfriend Joy: how come we have so many Americans and your HIS girlfriend Skyler: yeah Eddie: we broke up ages ago Skyler: how come I got a text from your mom saying that you wanted to see me? (Patrica walks in) Patrica: hey Joy I was wondering if I could borrow your- whose this? Skyler: hi, I'm Skyler Patrica: the Skyler, you've got to be joking me. We just broken up and now your dating her! (storms off) Eddie: Patrica, wait! (Somewhere underground) Amber: Nina! Fabian! Help! Episode 5: House of Payback (Mourning, Sunday Joy, Mara and Patricas room) Patrica: I need to make him pay Mara: violence is not the answer Patrica: not with violence. With a boy, like you did with Jerome when Mick had a girlfriend... Mara do I have permission to fake date Mick? Mara: ur, yeah, be my geuss Joy: (looks sad) can't you just put itching powder in his clothes? Patrica: I'm not twelve! (Eddie is with Skyler) Eddie: Skyler, listen... I'm in a relashionship with someone else... Skyler: yeah right, like that girls your girlfriend Eddie: she was. But I- Skyler: meet me in the kitchen for our date that Trudy is cooking us something Eddie: I wasn't done talking! Skyler: come on, dinners getting cold! (Patrica knocks on Mick's door) Mick: oh hey Patrica, what do you want? Patrica: as you know me and Eddie broke up Mick: yeah.. Patrica: and his ex girlfriend is here and I want to make him jelous Mick: I don't like where this is going Patrica: can we fake date? Mara said it was okay. Mick: she would say that... okay Patrica: (smilies) thank you dinner is at seven (exits) Episode 6: House of Anger (Nina, Fabian, Joy, Mara, Alfie, Jerome walk into the living room) Jerome: do I smell lamb? Skyler: hi I'm Skyler. I'm Eddie's girlfriend Fabian: where's Patrica? Patrica: over here with my new boyfriend (Mick steps out) Mick: hi guys (Eddie's eyes widen) Eddie: you've got to be joking Patrica: actulay I'm not you see I've moved on Fabian: but you two don't have anything in common! Mara: come on Jerome lets go sit down (Dinner) Nina: so Skyler where abouts from America are you from? Skyler: well I was born in DC and moved to Califrona where I met Eddie Patrica: (whispering) put your arm around me Mick: (Puts arm around Patrica) Eddie: okay get your arm off my- I mean Patrica! Skyler: Eddie calm down Eddie: I will not calm down, your mind games haven't made a fool out of me yacker (runs out of the room) Skyler: I'll go see if he's okay (runs out embarrased) Patrica: mission acomplished Fabian: you and Mick, that was fake? Mick: course it was Episode 7: House of Puzzels (Sibuna are in the attic) Nina: okay maybe the light source came from here... poor Amber I wonder where she is (Fabian looks at the doll house) Fabian: wait! I think I found something! Nina: let me see (looks though the window) is that us! Alfie: as dolls, creepy Patrica: and look there's Amber! Nina: how do we get her out? Alfie: let me try. AbbraCadabra! Patrica: it didn't work (Inside the doll house) Amber: Nina! Nina: Amber, are you okay? Amber: yeah I'm fine, did I miss anything? Patrica: me and Eddie broke up Amber: what! Why Fabian: Amber I want you to go around the doll house and see our dolls, are there any missing? Amber: I'll check (walks around) yeah... Joy's Patrica: we have to stop it from getting Joy Amber: wait guys don't leave me here! And there gone (Patrica goes into her room) Patrica: Joy are you in here? Joy! Joy: I'm right here... something up Patrica: yeah- be careful okay. A lot of strange things are happening around the house Joy: um okay... (Patrica walks out, a glow shines Joy screams, Patrica runs into the room) Patrica: JOY! Episode 8: House of Threats Nina: what's taking Patrica so long? (Patrica storms in) Alfie: there she is Patrica: Joy's gone Fabian: what! Nina: are you sure? Patrica: I was outside the bedroom door and I saw a glow Nina: lets check on the doll house (Attic) Nina: Amber, Joy are you okay? Joy: where am I? Fabian: she's okay. Don't worry guys where getting you out of there... soon Amber: well you better get us out soon our I swear I will- (Patrica is walking in the hall, Skyler see's her) Skyler: how dare you try and steal my Eddie! Patrica: huh Skyler: (eyes go red) he's mine! Episode 9: House of Heartbreak Notice: People this is my work, I mean the plot is but I've been getting kinda of threats and plz don't edit on my work. (Patrica escapes into her room) Patrica: Ma- Ah! Get a room (Mara and Jerome pull apart) Mara: sorry, Patrica are you okay? Patrica: (looks at Jerome) Jerome: I better go (kisses cheek, exits) Patrica: it's what happened in the past. I've ruined everything. I'm so stupid Mara: your not, listen if you miss Eddie then- Patrica: miss him... (laughs) Mara I don't miss him...... okay maybe a little Mara: then go tell him, before it's too late! (Eddie and Skyler are in the living room) Eddie: Skyler can we talk? Skyler: shoot Eddie: I don't want us to be dating anymore Skyler: oh... Eddie: I still love Skyler: no you don't (eyes glow) Patrica will suffer Eddie: why are your eyes glowing? Skyler: break Patrica's heart! (exits, Patrica w alks in) Patrica: hey Eddie Eddie: Patrica! Patrica: listen I've been thinking and well, I want us to be Peddie agian Eddie:y, you do? Patrica: (nods) Eddie: I'm sorry I can't, I love Skyler Patrica: oh (stands up) sorry. Wish you all the best (leaves, attic) Amber: Joy, where's Patrica's doll gone? Joy: uh oh.... we have to warn her Both: PATRICA! Episode 10: House of Evil (Patrica's room) Mara: so how did it go? Patrica: terrible. He loves Skyler Mara: he's saying that to.... I bet he doesn't Patrica: oh Nina is looking for you Mara: me? Well I better go (goes downstairs, Sibuna) Nina: Mara and Jerome. You have been chosen to join Sibuna Mara: Sibuna? Nina: meet us tomorrow, lunch in the woods, bring a thing that you love Mara: um okay... (Attic, Skyler opens the doll house) Amber: whose she Joy? Joy: you, you did this to us, what are you going to do to Patrica? Skyler: oh nothing, just scaring her off Eddie Amber: don't you dare get between Peddie! Skyler: already have and- Patrica: Joy, are you there... Skyler, your the one who put them in there Skyler: so what, going to tell Sibuna, no one crosses me, I'm Sibuna's worst nightmare! Patrica: how do you know what Sibuna is? (Skyler hit's Patrica, causing her to fall) Episode 11: House of Suspicions (Woods) Nina: okay, Mara put your sience book in the fire Mara: but, but.. fine (throws into the fire) Jerome: I'll say goodbye to my prank kit (throws in fire) Alfie: welcome to Sibuna! Nina: now lets go into the attic (Attic) Nina: Patrica! What happened to her? Mara: (eyes widen) someone call an ambulance! Nina: (gets phone out) it doesn't work Fabian: what number did you type? Nina: 911! Fabian: it's 999 Nina: (dials) go get Trudy! (Hospital) Mara: what did the doctor say? Alife: she's in a coma, whoever did this to her must of hit her bad Mara: Skyler! Nina: huh? Mara: nothing Episode 12: House of Forgiveness (Mara texts Eddie) Eddie: Patrica's in hospital! Skyler: what? Eddie: your the one who put Patrica in hospital! Skyler: no I didn't Eddie: oh come on, you sad so yourself, I'll go visit her Skyler: wait! (Hospital, Patrica's room is empty) Eddie: Patrica, I am so sorry. I know you can't hear me but I just want to give you this (Eddie kisses her, walks out the room, Patrica's hand moves. She wakes up) Patrica: Eddie! (Mara walks in) Mara: Patrica, your awake! Patrica: go get Eddie! Mara: (runs, comes back with Eddie) Patrica: Eddie! Eddie: Yacker! (Peddie hug) Patrica: where's Skyler? Eddie: I don't know. Back at the house maybe Patrica: she's got Joy and Amber, she needs to be stopped Episode 13: House of Revenge (A few days, Patrica has been released) Patrica: it's so good to be out Eddie: does that mean that where back on? Patrica: yep. Now we need to find Skyler! (Back at the house) Amber: Nina! Nina: Amber, Joy! Amber: Skyler let us out Fabian: do you know where she is? Joy: no, but I have a feeling that she'll be back (Peddie walk in) Mara: look whose back! Patrica: hey guys Amber: Patrica (hugs) Patrica: don't hug me. Great news me and Eddie are back together Amber: YAY!.... Sorry Alfie: but what about Skyler? Nina: we'll find her Episode 14: House of Romance (Jara, Amfie, Peddie and Fabina are on a date) Amber: isn't it freaky. We are all in Sibuna Nina: guys what are we going to do about Skyler? Patrica: I don't know. We will think of something (Moy) Mick: hey Joy I was wondering if you- Joy: yes! (Moy kiss) Mick: great! I've always liked you it's just that I was dating Mara and Amber and well. Sorta got in the way (Everyone comes back) Joy: guys, geuss who I'm going out with... Mick: me! Mara: congrats guys! Jerome: yeah. Now everyone is dating... I'm going to get some ice cream (exits) (Somewhere) Skyler: I'll make Sibuna pay for what they did to my dad or my name isn't Skyler Zeno... (evil smilies) Episode 15: House of Rencarnation (Woods, Skyler has a book) Skyler: Adducet Rufus Zeno a interitum (Latin for bring back Rufus Zeno from the afterlife) (A portal opens but then closes) Skyler: no! I almost had it. I need the chosen one and the oriasin... who are they. (Back at the house, Sibuna) Nina: okay we are running out of clues. Skyler is nowhere to be seen Fabian: she's probalay left the country Alfie: or not Mara: she couldn't of gone far Patrica: yeah but how did she know who Sibuna was? Nina: I, I don't know maybe she heard us talking about it Patrica: I doubt it. Wait glowing eyes. Obessesd with Egypt and the gods... are you thinking what I'm thinking? All: what? Patrica: she's crazy (Everyone laughs) Episode 16: House of Birthdays (Patrica and Mara are watching TV) Mara: Jerome loves this show. More then Amber loves one direction! Patrica: isn't it Jeromes birthday in like two weeks? Mara: I forgot! This whole thing with Sibuna has just taken over my life (Skyler is outside listening) Patrica: so. Chosen one yet? Mara: oh yeah I was thinking the Orisan could be Jeromes nickname (Skyler quickly goes back into the forest) Patrica: I meant his birthday present Mara: oh... No I haven't chosen one yet (Skyler is in the woods) Skyler: so its Mara and Jerome that are the chosen one and Orisan. Who knew. I will have to make them preform the spell. Ha ha! (Jerome sits next to Mara) Jerome: your watching Malcolm in the Middle without me? Mara: you haven't missed much... Jerome your birthdays coming up and... Jerome: oh no Mara! don't even bother getting me anything Mara: fine. Be that way Episode 17: House of Nightmares (Night Mara is having a dream) Nina: Sarah? why are you here? Sarah: Nina... The mystery has twist and turns infact your power can be twice as powerfull with the other chosen one Nina: whose that? Sarah: she goes by the name Mara (Mara wakes up. Mourning. Breakfast) Nina: Fabian I had this weired dream Sarah was there and she said that was another chosen one Fabian: what! did she give you a name? Nina: (nods) Mara Fabian: but I thought that was a myth. But Nina: but what! Fabian: there is only another chosen one if he or she is egyptian royalty! (Amber walks up to them) Amber: what are you guys talking about? Nina: nothing just... Orange juice Fabian: go tell Mara... (Nina gets up from her chair and walks over to Mara) Mara: oh hey Nina Nina: are you a chosen one? Mara: um... Nina: you had the same dream as me Mara: how am I am chosen one? Nina: Mara your related to Pharohs Mara: me! youve got to be joking Nina: trust me I am not joking Mara: does it really matter? Nina: yes! Mara I am a chosen one too! (Jerome walks over to them) Jerome: did you just say that Mara is the chosen one? Mara: no she didn't Jerome: oksy. Well I've got to go. Sweetie wants to have a talk with me about my latest prank in the hallway (exits) Mara: I just have to get something from my room Joy: we'll see you at school (Mara opens the bedroom door) Skyler: hello chosen one... (A few hours later) Patrica: hey Jerome. Mara with you? Jerome: haven't seen her since breakfast Amber: it's not Mara to skip school Episode 18: House of Panic (Woods. Mara is in the barn) Mara: Skyler what have you done? Skyler: I need Rufus Zeno to be bougjt back to life. And I need the chosen one and the orisan. So Jerome should be joining you soon Mara: Jerome is not the Orisan Skyler: don't lie. Now when I come back you'll have someone to talk to (Back at the house. Jerome is by himself) Skyler: Jere. It's Mara I know where she is Jerome: Skyler I shouldn't trust you Skyler: she is at that red barn (Jerome follows Skyler) Mara: Jerome! Jerome: Mara! Mara: it's Skyler she thinks that you are the orisan Skyler: I'll make a deal... If you help me bring back Rufus Zeno then you'll be free Jerome: no. Rufus is staying in the underworld Mara: Jerome. We have to. Skyler: yes! Now Mara and Jerome around this circle and Mara read this book (Mara reads the passage. A golden light appears and Rufus appears) Skyler: hello Rufus Rufus: Skyler. You freed me. Jerome it's nice to see you agian. Amd whose this! Mara: Mara Skyler: she's the other chosen one. Who is royalty Rufus: she will help us gain power. Jerome can go Jerome: what about Mara! Rufus: she stays with me (Skyler throws Jerome out and locks the door) Jerome: Mara! (runs back to the house) Alfie: hey Jerome. Your home late Jerome: it's Skyler and Rufus they are at red barn... With Mara Eddie: we have a problem Fabian: if Mara is royal they will try and send her to the underworld. But on the brightside it only can happen in two weeks time Alfie: alright. Were going on a mission! Jerome: how is Mara even related to pharohs Fabian: we don't know. Maybe but we have to leave now (Sibuna are at the red barn) Nina: they left Amber: well they couldn't of gone far Patrica: guys I found something Jerome: Mara's charm braclet Eddie: maybe she left it because she knew that we would come Joy: there are some car tracks in the mud. We could follow them Fabian: then lets start walking! (Rufus is in another unknown location) Mara: okay Skyler you got him back so can you let me go? Rufus: no. With your help I will be the most powerful man Mara: can you let me go after that? Rufus: no. You will be in the underworld Mara: listen. I am not egyptian royalty! Skyler: you have the looks of cleopatra Mara: that doesn't mean anything. Episode 19: House of Danger Amber: how long have we been up? Patrica: six hours. Maybe seven Nina: we should call it quits Jerome: and let her die? Nina: your right. Guys keep on walking (Mara realises that the door is slightly open. She escapes and runs. Sibuna are walking and they see Mara) Alfie: is thag Mara? Nina: it is. Mara! Mara: guys. Jerome (Jara hug) Nina: how did you escape? Mara: Rufus left the door open. We have to go to the house. Because he will come back Episode 20: House of Dilemmas (Joy is in Mick's room and comrs across his diary) Joy: Mick still loves Mara... (Mick walks in) Joy: you still love Mara? Mick: Joy. You shouldn't have been reading my journal Joy: Mara has moved on. She does not love you anymore Mick: I dont love Mara. Joy: just tell me. I can take it (Jerome looks at Maras laptop and there is a video chat request from Noa) Noa: Mara! wait your not Mara Jerome: no my nmae is Jerome Noa: Jerone. You changed so much hey people from germany anubis and from hollan are coming over Jerome: its Jerome. Who are you Noa: I am Noa. Maras sister Jerome: Mara has a twin sister (Mara enters) Mara: Jerome why are you talking to my sister Jerome: well apparently the german anubis and holland anubis are.coming to visit Mara: oh. Noa where are you? Noa: outside your windo (Het huis anubis cast and das haus anubis walk into the hallway) Nina: Amber. Who are these people Delia: hello I am Delia. We are from germany